Do you think she knows?
by pinkrockpunkcess
Summary: "Do you think she knows?" Paige murmured quietly as she held the photo frame, three sisters staring back at her but it was the eldest in the middle she was talking about, the one with the darkest hair and piercing blue eyes. The one she'd never meet. COMPLETE
1. Hell Hath No Fury

**A.N** Hi all. I'm going to start off by saying I am still writing my other fic 'Saving Cole Turner' (which you should definitely go check out ;)) but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. It started off as an idea for some one-shots but I'm combining them all into one three-chapter story looking at the relationship between Prue and Paige. I feel that the show really didn't handle this well (what was with Prue not being in the big family reunion at the end?!) so here are just a few little bits that I think should've been added in.

Chapter one takes place during season 4 episode 2 'Hell Hath No Fury'

**Disclaimer **I don't own Charmed.

Chapter One 

Paige hadn't wanted to come back to the Manor, no sir. She just wanted to go back to her apartment, take a shower, crawl into bed and sleep for about a week. Her head ached, her eyes were itchy from crying, her boobs still felt _weird_, and her neck…

"You should get that healed," Phoebe smiled as she sat on the couch beside Paige, dabbing a cloth to the scratches Piper had left in her Fury state.

"Doesn't hurt too bad," Paige forced a laugh and she took the cloth to hold it at her neck gently, biting her lip as she glanced around, "Is Piper…?"

"She's resting," Phoebe sighed, curling her legs up under her and shifting around to look at Paige quietly, "You know she didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh I know." This time it was the smile that was forced and Paige chewed her cheek quietly, eyes moving around the room because otherwise she'd just be looking at Phoebe, who was staring right back at her, and Paige didn't do too well with this 'all eye contact all the time' thing the Halliwells seemed to love. _I guess I'll just get used to it. I mean, I'm a Halliwell too right?_

"Are you alright?"

The concern in Phoebe's voice made Paige blush a little, she hadn't had anyone sound so worried about her for a while. Not since her parents had died.

She dared a glance at the other woman, big brown eyes looking up at her. Phoebe had always been so welcoming, so inviting and accepting. Paige sometimes wondered if it was a coping mechanism; saving her that night on the roof of P£ had given the older witch something to focus on, and now making her feel part of the family was helping her grieve for the sister she had lost.

"Just a lot to take in still," Paige said and Phoebe nodded in understanding as Paige went back to looking around the room. The house was so quiet right now but she could imagine it full of noise and laughter, three young sisters running around and causing trouble. Bickering, arguing, 'you stole my Barbie', the things Paige had dreamed about when she was a little girl, an only child, so desperate for siblings.

A photo on the coffee table caught her eye and Paige tilted her head a little. She got up and went over slowly, picking it up. "Oh wow-"

"Careful." Phoebe was on her feet so quick it almost made Paige orb out in fright and she gripped the frame harder so as not to drop it.

"I wasn't…I didn't mean-"

"No, no it's fine." Phoebe bit her lip and took the frame from her, a finger tracing over the photo inside quietly. "It's just, we don't have many of all three of us."

"Oh…" Paige shifted uncomfortably and took the cloth from her neck to put on the side. "I should be going." She patted Phoebe's arm (trying not to cringe at how completely un-sisterly that was) and moved past her, heading for the-

"Paige wait."

Paige turned a little, and Phoebe was holding the frame out to her with a little smile. Surprised, Paige took it and the two of them sat back on the couch quietly.

"Geez what was with the 'do?" Paige laughed a little.

"Oh god don't even, that was in fashion then I swear," Phoebe groaned, hands pressed against her face.

"Phoebe I don't think that was ever in fashion," Paige teased gently and Phoebe giggled shaking her head a little and dropped her hands to look at the photograph.

"It took so long for Grams to get us together to take that," she said with a little smile, "Prue kept sniping and I just didn't want to be there." She tilted her head a little. "I don't remember us standing that close together. Huh." Phoebe shrugged, but she was suddenly aware that Paige looked…sad. Very sad. "Sweetie-"

"Do you think she knows?" Paige murmured quietly as she held the photo frame, three sisters staring back at her but it was the eldest in the middle she was talking about, the one with the darkest hair and piercing blue eyes. The one she'd never meet. "Do you think, Prue knows about me? Maybe someone has told her?" Phoebe didn't say anything so Paige carried on. "Because I know she's, dead…but spirits hang around right? So maybe if someone didn't tell her, maybe she's seen me? Or maybe your Grams and mom told her, when she…you know, when she got 'Up There'." She bit her lip and lightly, very lightly, touched Prue's face. "She looks kind, and strong. Like the kind of big sister who would beat up bullies or bad boyfriends." Still nothing from Phoebe. "She spoke to me one time, at P3? I was at the bar, and she started talking to the barman, then she turned and apologised to me for cutting in. She wouldn't remember it." A sad smile crossed her face.

"I'm sure she knows sweetie…" Phoebe wasn't sure how she spoke through the lump in her throat, a shaky hand moving to brush gently through Paige's hair as the younger girl stared quietly at the photograph.

Neither of them heard Piper on the stairs, silent tears slipping down her cheeks as Paige spoke. She pushed her hands through her hair and pinched her eyes closed. _Oh Prue_.

"I hope she knows about me," Paige said quietly, "I really, really hope she knows."


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

**A.N **Chapter 2 of 3 is up :) Hope you enjoy it, thank you for the reviews! As I said this is something that just wouldn't leave my mind; the first two chapters are really introductions to the third and final part. I have never written Prue before though, so, I hope she comes out OK! Also as a note this chapter is rated T for language.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter two takes place after season 3 episode 22 'All Hell Breaks Loose'

Chapter Two

She didn't feel any different. There was no calmness, no inner peace. She didn't feel lighter or unburdened by the woes of the living. In actual fact, she felt angry. Really angry.

Prue Halliwell was one pissed off dead person.

"You can't keep me here!"

"Prue, honey…"

"Don't 'Prue honey' me mom! This is bull I'm leaving right _now_!"

Prue whirled away from the crowd of people, her 'welcoming party' she supposed they were, and her eyes darted around for a door or something, some way to leave the space she had woken up in. The space that definitely wasn't the Manor, wasn't home, and wasn't with her sisters.

A thought suddenly hit her like a tonne of bricks and she gasped. "Piper!"

"Piper is fine," Patty said quickly and she moved to rest her hand on Prue's arm gently, her daughter clearly relieved at those simple three words, "Leo healed her, she's…she's alive."

"You said fine before," Prue frowned, looking at her mother and then her grandmother as she moved to her other side, "You said Piper was fine."

"She's lost you, dear," Penny said gently, "She's not fine."

Prue suddenly felt cold, but not like when a chill hits you or you realise you aren't wearing enough layers in the winter, the kind of cold that starts in the pit of your stomach and moves, creeps, spreads up inside you.

She was dead.

"Phoebe…" Prue said quickly, "Phoebe didn't come when we called her! Where…did Shax-!"

"Prudence, sweetheart, I think we should explain some things," Penny sighed, "You actually lived this day before. But, you and Piper exposed magic-"

"We wouldn't-!"

"You did dear. You exposed magic, unintentionally of course. Things got out of hand, and Piper…Piper was killed." Prue looked at her in confusion but Penny pressed on. "Phoebe was down in the Underworld at the time, trying to save that _demon_-"

"Mother," Patty sighed.

"Well he is," she rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Leo went to get her and it seems he didn't orb back until it was too late. We're not entirely sure what happened next, but, it seems the demon Tempus reset time."

"I don't understand," Prue shook her head, "If he reset time, then why-"

"He reset it to the time you were first attacked by Shax, in the Manor," Patty said, "But it wasn't enough time for Leo to be told, for him and Phoebe to come home so that the three of you could say the spell. That's why…" She smiled sadly at her eldest daughter. "That's why you're here. Your injuries…Leo was too late."

The words buzzed around in Prue's head. Even for the most level-headed of the Halliwell sisters it was a lot to take in, a lot to process. "But…but he saved Piper."

"Yes," Patty nodded quickly.

"That's all that matters," Prue murmured and she pushed her hands back through her hair, gripping tightly at the back of her neck. "Okay, well, I need to see them."

"I'm afraid not."

The person that had spoken moved forward. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that Prue."

Prue looked up at the man before her without recognition. He wasn't family, maybe he was an Elder? It didn't much matter to her. "Why the hell not?" There was that anger back again, "I need to see them, they need to see me to know I-I'm alright."

"No Prue."

"If I can just talk to them and explain-"

"You can't be allowed-"

"You're not listening to me!" With a yell of frustration Prue flung her hand out at the man, a gesture that had become so natural she had done it without thinking. But nothing happened. With a small frown she squinted her eyes. Still nothing. "What have you done to my powers?"

"You don't have them anymore."

"Why not?! Grams still has hers! I know she does she makes the pages in the Book turn, and she's been dead longer than me!"

"Your powers have…been passed on."

Prue didn't see the look exchanged behind her back between Penny and Patty, a small sigh from the former and a look of panic from the latter. No, no this couldn't be how she found out.

"Please, she's tired and-"

"Wait no mom I don't understand," Prue frowned, stopping Patty mid-sentence and taking a step closer to the man, "What do you mean 'been passed on'? To who? And who the heck are you anyway?"

"I'm the Angel of Destiny," he replied with a sigh, "I'm here to make the passage easier-" He narrowed his eyes slightly at scoff from the young witch in front of him. "-and to explain why this had to happen to you. Why it was your destiny to die today, and the destiny of the Charmed Ones."

"There are no Charmed Ones anymore," Prue said, glaring at him, "Not without three sisters. So if it was our destiny to _die_ before we vanquished the Source, I'd say that's a pretty shitty destiny!"

The Angel looked quietly past Prue at Patty and Penny. "She should be told by family."

"Told what?!" Prue turned to look at her mother and grandmother, acknowledging the look of panic on Patty's face, "Mom what is he talking about? Where are my powers who has them now?"

"Your baby sister," Penny said softly.

"But Phoebe just got her active-"

"Not Phoebe." Patty moved to rest her hands on Prue's shoulders. "I have to tell you something sweetie."

"So, let me get this _right_." Both Penny and Patty cringed at her tone. "I have another sister. A half sister, but on mom's side so half witch but also half whitelighter. From Sam. Mom's whitelighter, Sam. And no one knows about it…her, about her. Not even the Elders."

"It was too dangerous-" Penny started but she was cut off by Prue raising a hand sharply.

"And by me dying, this girl..this, _Paige_, has my power."

"Your Charmed power," the Angel nodded, "Moving things with your mind. With _her_ mind."

Prue waved her hands. "How would I not remember you being pregnant?!" she said turning to Patty, "I remember you being pregnant with Phoebs, how…" At the guilty look on their faces Prue choked out a laugh. "A memory spell!"

"A potion, actually," Penny said, "We made it taste like candy so that-"

"So not caring about flavours, Grams!" Prue sucked in a breath. "Does she…does Paige, know that she's a witch?"

"No," Patty said quietly, "She doesn't know. She doesn't know a thing. She's lived a normal life, with two loving parents."

"But not her family," Prue cried, "Not her sisters!"

"You don't understand how dangerous it was," Patty shook her head, "If the Elders had known…I don't know what they would've done to her."

For the first time Prue really looked at her mother. The pain on Patricia Halliwell's face was real, the act from 20 years ago still raw and fresh in her heart. Their eyes met and Prue sighed a little.

"You guys should've told us," she said, "When we got our powers, when we were older and could understand." She shook her head. "So Piper and Phoebe are going to find out soon. I should be the one to-"

"You're not going down there, Prue," the Angel sighed, shaking his head at the scathing look she shot him, "You can't, it's too soon. And they must find Paige on their own."

"I should-"

"It's not what's best for them."

"I think _I _know what's best for _my_ sisters better than you!" Prue snapped before shaking her head a little, "And what's that buzzing sound?!"

"That would be Piper," Penny sighed a little, "She's trying to summon you."

"Then why aren't I going?"

"It's being blocked," the Angel replied, "You are not the lost witch she needs to find."

"But she needs me!" Prue yelled at him, "Piper needs me I've always been there!"

"If you go to her now she'll never grieve, never move on," he said sternly, "And she will stop her summoning and she won't find Paige. Prudence, your destiny was to lead your sisters through these early years, through getting their powers back, to fight the evil that would try and kill three naïve witches. You have fulfilled that. It is now Paige's destiny, along with Piper and Phoebe, to continue your work. The new Charmed Ones. If Piper thinks she can summon you whenever she wants to she will never accept Paige and they will never survive what is to come next." His voice softened. "You must understand this. I _do_ know what's best for your sisters."

Prue hadn't realised she was crying, in fact her body was starting to feel more and more unlike her own. _That's because it isn't. My body's down there somewhere_. "I miss them already," she said, moving back into the embrace of Patty and Penny, "And I just…Piper, she won't-"

"She'll survive," Penny said gently, "She'll be alright, she's stronger than you think, Prue."

"But Ph-Phoebs, she won't like being the middle sister."

"Yeah but she'll like having a baby sister," Patty smiled, stroking Prue's hair lightly, "You know she will." Prue sniffed with a little nod, turning to rest her head against her mother's.

"I wish I'd known about her," she whispered, "About Paige. I wish I'd met her. I wish…I wish I'd known _her_." She shook her head. "I know it was dangerous but when we were older, we could've…we _would've _protected her. _I _would've. A-and four Charmed Ones has got to be better than just three, right?"

"The prophecy-"

"I know it says three sisters," Prue grit out, narrowing her eyes at the Angel of Destiny, "I'm just saying, another one couldn't hurt. All the demons we faced, all the Innocents we saved and the ones we didn't…it couldn't hurt." Her head suddenly snapped up. "Paige. Can I see Paige? Maybe-"

"No Prudence."

"-I can be the one to tell her she's a witch? I could-"

"Prue dear-" Penny tried.

"-kinda ease her into it?"

"Prue, baby…" Patty kissed the side of her daughter's head gently, her stubborn daughter, always trying to fix things, to lead. "You just can't."

And it was at that moment that Prue Halliwell vowed that she would know her baby sister. No one would keep her from that. No one.


	3. Sympathy for the Demon

**A.N** Here is the last story in the 'Do you think she know?' mini-series! Thank you so much for all the reviews, especially the ones about writing Prue :) Hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 3 takes place after season 5 episode 6 'Sympathy for the Demon'

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter 3

Paige felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Sure, proving that she could defeat Barbus and knowing she had saved her sisters had been great, but this damn animal conjuring spell had had her baffled. It seemed so simple, one two three _poof_ doves. Why had she found it so damn difficult?

With a satisfied 'hm' Paige closed the Book of Shadows and smiled to herself, tapping the triquetra on the front before moving around it and stretching above her head as she walked. _Maybe I'll take a bath_. _Or hey I could go join Phoebs and Piper at P3, tell them that I finally-_

"That was pretty impressive."

The unexpected voice made Paige freeze, but she didn't turn around. Unexpected though it was it wasn't entirely unfamiliar.

_'"__Hi Robbie, is Piper around? Oh geez sorry I completely cut in front of you there. After you."'_

"It can't be…"

Paige was aware she hadn't turned around yet, and taking a breath she moved slowly to face-

"Prue…?!"

"In the flesh," Prue laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Well actually I guess not."

"Oh geez Piper is going to kill me!" Paige buried her face in her hands and Prue tilted her head a little.

"Not exactly the welcome I thought-"

"I must've screwed up the damn animal conjuring potion! God Paige!"

"Paige, wait, you didn't-"

"And I ended up conjuring some Prue from…I don't even know what you are!"

"I'm an astral projection," Prue smirked a little. _Wow she reminds me of Phoebs_. "Paige you didn't do anything, _I_ did this. Turns out I got to keep one of my powers." Paige wrinkled her nose as if she didn't understand and Prue cleared her throat a little. "But Piper will kill you if those doves crap all over the attic." The expletive from her youngest sister made Prue laugh and she watched as Paige moved quickly to open up the attic window then orbed the doves out of it when they wouldn't go of their own accord. "Very nice."

Paige banged the window shut and leant against it, looking back at the other woman. "So, wait…" Prue smiled a little, she could practically see Paige's mind whirring. "So, you're actually Prue? _The_ Prue Halliwell?"

"That's right."

"But you're dead."

"That's also right."

"So you're a ghost?"

"No like I said I'm an astral projection."

"Can ghosts astrally project themselves?"

"Apparently this one can."

"I need to sit down."

"That's probably a good idea before-" Too late, Paige's eyes had rolled back and she'd fainted right there. "Oh crap."

Paige was pretty sure she was dreaming. She had to be dreaming, because what she could feel and see just could not be true.

Prue Halliwell was standing over her, fanning her face with a cushion.

Prue Halliwell.

The lady who had apologised for cutting in line at P3.

The person whose funeral she had gone to.

The picture in the locket Piper kept under her pillow.

The voice Phoebe listened to on the answering machine when she thought no one was home.

_The_ Prue Halliwell.

"Are you alright?" Prue smiled a little as she held out a hand and Paige gratefully took it, pulling herself up.

"Wait, how are you-?"

"Don't think too much about it Paige," Prue laughed shaking her head, still holding the red-head's hand, "It's…it's really great to finally meet you."

"You too," Paige breathed, aware that she was staring somewhat open-mouthed at the black haired woman in front of her, "This is…wow. Just wow." Her cheeks suddenly went pink. "Oh but Piper and Phoebs aren't here! I'll orb and get them just-"

"Wait, no." A sad look crossed Prue's face and she forced a little smile. "No, I can't. I can't see them just yet, and they can't see me or know that I was here." Paige tilted her head in confusion. "It's too soon for them, I understand that now. Besides it'd completely undermine what you did today." Paige blushed and Prue smiled. "It was pretty amazing."

"Not really," Paige laughed nervously.

"It was." Prue squeezed her hand. "You defeated Barbus."

"You did it first."

"Missy, stop." The nickname shocked them both, Prue hadn't really meant to say it and Paige sure as hell never thought she would hear it. "Paige," Prue said softly, "You've gotta stop these comparisons, okay? It's not right, and it's not fair. On either of us."

"Um how is it not fair on you?" Paige wrinkled her nose.

"Because you're making me out to be this wonder witch and I wasn't." Prue bit her cheek a little. "Paige you are so much better than me."

"O-kay I think being dead made you a little crazy," Paige laughed and she let go of Prue's hand, "And I don't…I don't need a pep talk. I'm okay now." _Until the next 'oh wow Piper do you remember when Prue did this/defeated that demon/moved that thing' story_.

As if reading her mind Prue shook her head. "Paige, listen to me. I didn't just come down here to meet you, I came to…well I guess yeah give you a pep talk. You are a great witch, a great Charmed One."

"But-"

"I'm not done talking."

Paige shut her mouth quickly, well damn big sister alert right there. _So that's who Piper learnt that from!_

"You defeated the Source," Prue went on, "And before that, you kept this family together when Phoebe had abandoned it and Piper was giving up hope. And _before that_, you knew about Cole. You never trusted him, and he knew that that's why he did all those terrible things to you."

"How do you know all about this?" Paige frowned a little, and Prue shrugged.

"Sometimes I peek." She carried on before Paige could speak. "You had to come into this family with all it's baggage and it's like you've been here the whole time. Piper and Phoebe love you, so much. And they need you. They need you more than they ever needed me they just don't see it yet, but they will. You're a rock, Paigey."

Paige never thought that ghosts could cry, or astral projections, or whatever Prue was. But the tears slid down the eldest sister's cheeks and Paige bit her lip and moved to take her hand again. "It's hard," she said quietly, cheeks flushing at the sardonic smirk Prue gave her. "I mean, I guess it's harder for you. Being dead and all, only being able to 'peek'. But it's hard because all I hear are these amazing stories and the great Prue Halliwell and Piper…Piper idolises you, she does, and I know sometimes she doesn't think I'm good enough. That's why I _had_ to get the stupid animal conjuring spell right."

"Which you did, after defeating Barbus and saving everyone's life," Prue reminded her, "Paige, today was a turning point. Not just for you and our sisters but for everything. They're going to need you, and you're going to save them."

"Why what's going to happen?" Paige frowned and Prue shook her head.

"I can't tell you anything, anyway I've only seen glimpses."

"It's Cole, isn't it."

"Paige I can't."

Paige sighed a little and nodded, biting her lip and looking around the attic. "Is it weird being here?"

"Like you wouldn't imagine," Prue laughed, wiping at her cheeks.

"But you still came?"

"Well I had to meet my baby sister didn't I," Prue smiled and Paige blushed.

"I've always wondered whether you knew about me, whether someone told you."

"I've known, just had to find the right time to sneak out."

Paige giggled at that before looking up at her. "But, you don't have to leave yet. Right?" She almost kicked herself at how desperate she sounded, but now that Prue was here and she had that opportunity, she couldn't quite bring herself to let it go just yet.

And Prue didn't want to either. "No, not yet." She lead Paige over to the couch and sat down, patting the cushion next to her. "I want to know everything about you, Paige Matthews. Don't leave out a single second."

And they talked long into the night, and as Paige fell asleep she dreamt of a time when four little girls grew up together, fighting over Barbies and clinging to the hand of their big sister. The sister Paige finally knew.


End file.
